terrian_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason's Vacation
Plot The episode begins with a recap of The Army Of The T-Posers, The Curse Of The Watching Man, Café Of Da Stars, The Glitch, Zombie Apocalypse, Medusa's Wrath, A World Without Mason, and finally Frozen Fear. Mason is recounting all of this and eventually decides and says to himself he needs a vacation. He tells everyone the next day that he is going on vacation and they need to watch over the castle and the kingdom while he is gone. Meggy looks unnervingly at Mario and then slowly nods. It then shows Mason driving his kart to the airport and getting on the plane. The plane is in the air for a few moments and is then seen landing. Mason gets off wearing a kimono and starts walking. It then cuts to him at a temple holding a small candle. He kneels down, closes his eyes, and starts meditating whilst humming. He smiles. It then cuts to him walking down a dirt path lined with pink trees. It then shows him in his normal clothes again. He is in what looks like a shop for cartoons, manga, comics, and anime. He then sees a Monty Mole gawking out a window. He walks towards it, looks through it, and almost faints. The famous manga artist, Axol is standing outside, in a crowd, signing autographs and doing selfies with people. Fredrick (The Monty Mole) and Mason then run outside and try to get to Axol, however they are blocked by the crowd. Mason, determined to see Axol, jumps on people's heads. Mason makes it to the front line. Axol is signing someone's paper and looks over and gasps. Mason runs forward and starts kneeling and bowing at Axol while blabbering about being so happy at meeting him. Axolthen asks Mason what he is doing and is acting very giddy. Mason, embarrased, gets up and asks why Axol is giddy. The two start talking and realize they are eachother's idols. The two start laughing about it and Axol agrees to show Mason around Tokyo, Japan. It then shows Mason and Axol walking down the street while Axol points at things to which Mason and him "ooh" and "ahh" at everything. It also shows Mason and Axol riding on the back of a Snorlax (It is presumed Axol drew him) and flying around Japan while Axol sings "I Can Show You The World,". At the end of the flying trip, Mason says goodbye to Axol and Axol and Snorlax wave him goodbye. Maskn boards his plane and leaves to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. On the way back, Mason is sleeping when he hears Axol's voice. Mason takes off his sleepmask and looks at the miniscreen on his left. It is a pre-recorded commercial of Axol saying he is leaving Japan. Mason gets a tap on the shoulder from the same seat with the screen and looks over to see Axol. Axol asks Mason if he can show Axol around at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mason says yes. It then cuts to Mason driving in his Kart towards the castle with Axol sitting right behind him. Mason then pulls over next to the castle and opens the door while looking behind him at Axol and talking to him. Axol's jaw drops looking through the door and Mason looks inside to find everyone panicking and going nuts as the place is in ruins and literally falling apart and caving in on itself. The place is also on fire. Fishy Boopkins approaches to see who Mason is with and faints out of shock and happiness upon seeing it is Axol. Mason looks around and then says to Axol (who is still staring with an open jaw) "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom". Characters * Mason * T-Pose Zombies * The Watching Man * Toaddista * Zombies * Medusa * Meggy * Mario * Anime Snowman * Fredrick * Axol * Anime Koopa * Snorlax * Fishy Boopkins Continuity * This episode takes place after The Army Of The T-Posers, The Curse Of The Watching Man, Café Of Da Stars, The Glitch, Zombie Apocalypse, Medusa's Wrath, A World Without Mason, and Frozen Fear. Errors * It shouldn't be possible for Mason to have flashbacks to The Curse Of The Watching Man and/or A World Without Mason. This is because the flashback shown for The Curse Of The Watching Man was part of the story told by Peppermint Butler and the flashback shown for A World Without Mason was a time when Mason didn't exist. Category:Episodes